gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Pit
Dark Pit is Masahiro Sakurai's edgy OC from his own Kid Icarus fanfiction, Uprising, who, according to the leak, is becoming playable in Smash 4, kinda like Blade and Blue from Super Smash Flash. He's like Pit but he has unlimited flight and doesn't need any goddesses to serve CUZ HE DUZINT PLAY BY DA RULEZ. He looks exactly like Pit but he's got a goffik color motif. He was created when Pit had to destroy the mirror of truth, which was planned out by Pandora. But little did Pandora know that DARK PIT DON'T SERV NO ON BUT HIMZELF and then he became Pit's rival, but he'll wont destroy Pit UNTIL HE KILLZ MEDUSA!!!!111! He's shown to be super powerful and shit, face-kicking the mini-boss guarding Medusa's castle. Also, he's got unlimited flight and has to save that wimpy Pit even though they're rivals and shit because Dark Pit and Pit are connected through some unexplained shit and if Pit dies, Dark Pit will die too, so Pit has to fight along Dark Pit's side and has to be best friends with Dark Pit and shit. Shit. I keep saying shit. That's what Dark Pit does to you. Shit shit shit shit shit. Original Character. DO NOT STEAL. Reception Dark Pit is considered by most to be the worst newcomer to Smash 4, nay, the Super Smash Bros series as a whole. Yes, worse than Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Bowser Jr. Almost everyone hates him due to being nothing more than a promoted palette swap who most likely only made it in because he was created by Sakurai, not to mention being the third Kid Icarus character. Even most of the people who played Kid Icarus Uprising admit he was the worst part of the game. (Maybe that's why everyone likes the Aurum arc so much). As for supporters, well, I guess Sakurai likes him. On the board, his supporters (and possibly the only supporters out of anyone) include NintendoIsBeast, Taojaz, ScoutShellby, Patwhit01 and ChibiDialga. After being leaked, Dark Pit did have defenders, mind you, who pointed out that Dark Pit was holding the Dark Pit Staff in his render, which could mean that he has an original moveset. In fact, he could actually be a very unique and fun character. He could be the best character in the game-oh wait, never mind, he's just a Pit clone. But for some reason he has Zelda's final smash. He still does have a few defenders, who insist that his detractors haven't played Kid Icarus Uprising, even though many of his "haters" have. Another argument for his inclusion is his personality, because that scowl of his will seriously impact his playstyle. Is he really that bad? Yes. Yes he is. Trivia *At this point, pretty much no one is denying bias. *He's most likely the reason that the Boxing Ring Lights didn't get in. As such, he has garnered a huge hatebase. * Unlike Dark Samus, Dark Pit is an exact clone of Pit, as seen when you have to play as him in Chapter 22 of Kid Icarus Uprising. Also unlike Dark Samus, Dark Pit is Sakurai's baby. * He's basically Shadow the Hedgehog as an angel. Hell, he even does the whole "You're the real faker!" routine. * Dark Pit's favorite video game is Brain Age, followed by EDGE. * Dark Pit is not a fucking pimp. He thinks that girls can't handle his edge. Not even Ryouko Matoi. Category:Kid Icarus CharactersCategory:Stupid MotherfuckersCategory:WAAA SAMURAI IS BIASCategory:SquidwardCategory:NewcomersCategory:ClonesCategory:Weak, Pathetic ClonesCategory:FanFictionCategory:Pucking FimpCategory:Characters with Significant HatedomsCategory:EdgyCategory:Annoying Little 6-Year Old Shits Who Won't Shut the Fuck Up and Keep Whining About How They Had Sex With Your Mother, Wow Kid, you're really fucking original. What's next, a "Your Mom" joke? Seriously, kid, just shut the fuck up. Really.Category:OCsCategory:Villains